Many, Not Infinite
by MissLudenberg
Summary: Homura attempts to rid of Kyubey once and for all. Insane!Homu. Quite graphic. OOC-ness everywhere.


**idk what i was thinking it's a bit graphic and really ooc and kind of insane what do u expect it's like 5am**

There were never enough of them. Well, in another respect there were too many of them, but there were never enough to convey her pure hatred and disgust for this repugnant…creature. Though she was sure it hadn't a concept of pain, as her methods of execution began their descent into works of maddening, slow torture, the girl even had the pleasure of witnessing it begging for its life. Its words were, '_it had many spares.' _Many. Not infinite. Pinned against the wall by her own beliefs and growing tired of repeating this month over and over, Homura Akemi was running out of choices. This timeline, she would try to rid of that repellent creature once and for all.

Madoka Kaname. This was all for her. This thick, crimson blood spewing from the creature Homura despised so much was all for her. If she could exterminate its plentiful forms before it had chance of making contact with Madoka, then perhaps this would finally be the last reiteration she had to suffer for her best friend to finally emerge alive from this month. The once sweet and shy Homura was long gone, replaced by a bloodthirsty, iron-cast soldier, with her only purpose to annihilate that wretched Incubator and save her precious Madoka.

The crisp sound of a splatter against asphalt echoed through the crisp night air as the Incubator's decapitated head fell into a pool of its own blood. The raven-haired girl's face was devoid of any emotion, let alone disgust. In fact, if one could look close enough, a flicker of a smile even flashed at the corner of her lips. How many kills did this make it? Well over one-hundred, at least. Homura growled and tucked her knife away into her shield as the familiar light patter of the creature escaping its fate sounded behind her. It knew her magic, and it knew how to run away, which yet only made the chase more satisfying in the end for the predator that hunted it so maliciously.

The Incubator however, although being a supreme creature, was weak now that its final forms were being summoned and killed. Even at that moment, it struggled to hide. It didn't have any single idea how one girl could do this to it singularly. Her persistent determination was almost incomprehensible. But even though the Incubator saw its own dark future, it also couldn't help but sense Homura's steady decline from stable to mad. There was only so much one individual could take of course, however powerful they may be. But why, why was this unknown assassin bothering to end him so many times? What a conundrum. Even for a possessor of time magic, this was more mysterious than it thought.

Its musings as it hid were shortly interrupted by a knife sliced into its paw, an uncomfortable sensation to say the least. Homura picked up the Incubator without a second thought and slammed it against the stone wall, the never-changing, unsettling expression remaining on its face to remind her that what she was dealing with wasn't at all human. With a grimace at its decrepit state, the girl reached forward and ripped one ear off its head, hands relishing in the dark red that moistened them. Homura never thought twice about her bloodstained outfit. _It's just a sign of the struggles I've overcome. _

Again, that faint smile from before returned, much more visible this time, as a wide grin creased her skin. It wasn't a pleasant grin, nonetheless. More of a hungry, sadistic form of expression to convey their bloodlust, such one a…monster should wear. She licked the blood from her fingers in a manner an animal laps up water, her mouth teased with red as her eyes flashed with desire. For some reason, this wasn't about the pinkette anymore. That one was long since forgotten. Homura licked her teeth, carving the blade into the Incubator's fluffy form and ignoring the organs onto her pouring from the gaping hole of her masterpiece. She admired how the knife seeped into the flesh as smoothly as cutting butter. A glint of madness reflected in her violet eyes, the same eyes intently watching the Incubator falling to pieces in a heap of innards and gore.

The Incubator didn't hesitate to use its final breaths for a question. "Wh…why, Akemi Homura, have you killed me so many times? What could you ever achieve from such a feat…?"

Said girl felt an empty chuckle escape her lips from the back of her dry throat. She cooed at the creature mockingly: "What's this now? Is the Incubator in its final form at last? How I've waited! You don't know how long I've waited for this…" A bone-chilling laugh cut through the night as quickly as the knife, a laugh that certainly did not belong to Homura Akemi anymore.

"…Yes…" The Incubator could only admit defeat after a deafening silence. "…This is my final form…"

Homura's smile widened as far as it could go until it was hardly recognisable as a smile anymore. "_Yes_!" She shrieked in rejoice. "Did you hear that, Madoka? You're safe now! The thing is dead! You don't have to be a magical girl, yes, yes, _yes_!"

After her out- of –character explosion of shouts, Homura proceeded to cut the Incubator's breath short by a gunshot to its head.

The bloody, mangled corpse fluttered to the ground as Homura stepped back to admire her handiwork. It was over. It was all over. Kyubey was dead. Madoka was safe, uncontracted, and very much alive.

And Homura Akemi…had lost it. Falling onto her knees and laughing maniacally at the top of her voice, she seemed to forget her own purpose here. Who would want to be friends with her anymore, after what she had done now? Certainly not Madoka…Madoka wouldn't want to be friends with this…_monster._

_Yes…her goal was to protect Madoka from all harm, but what if she __**was **__the harm?_

"Well then," Homura gurgled, losing her grip on life itself and her humanity in general. She laughed coldly as the pistol emerged from her time shield and was raised to her soul gem embellished into her hand. "I didn't hesitate to slaughter _that _one, so I shouldn't hesitate to slaughter _this _one!"

…_hehehehahaahahaaa…_

There was a gunshot.

Quickly silenced by a cracking of a broken soul gem.

Homura Akemi lay, still, at an eternal rest against the concrete. The pistol was still in her hand. The bullet had pierced her other straight through the flesh, forming another puddle of blood to mix with the Incubator's. Homura could finally be at peace, free from protecting Madoka and free from all of that time travel. And in all actuality, Homura's last thought was, in fact, one of Madoka. How happy that girl made the other once. But now it was too late.

Too bad, seeing as this was Homura's initial idea of a happy ending _anyway._

It was finished.

…

A familiar light patter sounded behind the body. The only sound after that was the crunching of the carcass, being consumed after it had been shortly reduced to a ball of white nothing.

"I apologise, Akemi Homura," The Incubator leered over her corpse as it's glaring eyes flashed red. "Looks as if I had one body spare…Now who was this _Madoka _you were talking about…?"


End file.
